This invention relates to slide valves which selectively provide fluid communication therethrough depending upon the position of an aperture in a slider. The slide valves of the present invention are particularly useful in medical applications, and in low to medium fluid pressure applications, where a simple and inexpensive, and disposable, plastic valve is desirable.
In the past, valves suitable for transferring fluid in medical applications, such as intravenous feeding of patients, required the use of pet-cock valves. These pet-cock valves typically are relatively bulky and cumbersome, especially when constructed to handle a relatively large amount of fluid flow. Further, with these prior valves, it was not readily apparent whether the valve was in an "on" or "off", or intermediate, position, thereby creating the possibility that the life of a patient could be in danger because of an erroneously assumed alignment.